Pirates of the London Eye
by Good.Ship.Venus
Summary: After sailing the seven seas, Captain H. Granger is sailing back to London for the great Malfoy treasure. Will her crew survive? Will she? Post Hogwarts, Post War. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. The Old Man and the Sea

**AN: Hello! I'm Jimmie and Welcome to my new story. I've been reading fanfics for forever but it's my first time writing so please be gentle. I appreciate any and all comments. Let's start this then!**

* * *

The Old Man and the Sea

* * *

 _A woman sat in the corner of a pub in a long embroidered black coat. She was leaning intently as she listened to her companion, an older fellow who was indistinguishable from any other, except for the long gray beard that fell gently to his waist. (And even that was not out of place in a dingy place like this)._

" _The Malfoys are still in England. You already know of the wealth they possessed before the war. Well it must have grown ten times its size. Can you imagine what such fortune could do for your cause?" the old man started to cough loudly into his grimy sleeve._

" _I'm well aware of the Malfoy fortune, but how on Earth would anyone be able to take it? The entire estate is saturated in dark magic. Not a soul would be able to penetrate such a fortress."_

 _The eyes of the old man sparkled, "Ah but what if I were to tell you that I knew of a way in?"_

" _Into Malfoy Manor? Are you daft or just a fool?" the woman threw back her head laughed. She then took a long pull from her cup of mead._

" _But there is a way. The Manor has always been run by house elves. All you and your crew would need to do is talk to Tipsy. She's a lower house elf, in charge of the Malfoy boy. Every week, she goes with the Malfoy boy to Hogsmeade. She would be able to get you into the Manor undetected. "_

 _The woman looked quite skeptical. "Old man why are you telling me all of this?"_

" _Because my child, there is something in the Manor that I desperately need."_

" _And what is that?"_

" _Just a small thing. A token for this information."_

" _And what say I don't just take this information and go? You've already told me enough of a lead."_

" _Ah but Captain Granger, that's not really you is it?"_

" _Do not claim that you know me!" She slammed her glass of mead on the table, the thick liquid sloshing over the side._

" _Yes the war was hard on us all, but I've heard a great deal about you. I know that your desire for you cause will take you to the ends of this world. That you are willing to do whatever it takes to protect the less fortunate. You will accept my offer because you do not see greed my child. Because you are a great deal better than the rest of this lot that you see before you." Stretched his hand, waving to the rest of the patrons._

" _And because I have not given you all you need to know." He tapped his finger on his temple. "I have much more to tell you."_

" _Fine, you have my word that I shall give you what you seek in return for your knowledge."_

 _The old man smiled, showing nothing but blackened teeth. It took everything in the woman not to wince. "But you will be accompanying me and my crew on this expedition." she replied._

 _The old man's face fell. "But-But-But Why?" he stuttered._

" _Well if me and my crew are to partake in such a dangerous mission, I'll need to know that you can be trusted." She finished her mead. "We shall sail at dawn."_

* * *

Dawn was a rather foggy affair. It was impossible to see an outstretched hand, let alone the horizon. The large grey ship in the port was scheduled to take off at first light, but exiting the port seemed too dangerous. "Close the bar!" a bespectacled man yelled as he walked the docking port.

"What's the problem?" Hermione Granger asked. Although small, her voice alerted anyone around her that she was the one in command.

"I can't see a damn thing. There's no way that we would be able to know that we're going in the right direction to leave the port, let alone out to sea." Frustrated Harry pushed his hands through his unruly hair, "We'll have to wait until the fog clears."

"And how long is that expected to take?" Hermione said indignantly.

"I'm not sure, but usually the fog clears by mid-morning."

"Alright then. We meet back here at the earliest clearing. No one travel too far. You all got that?" Hermione turned to her crew. She could see nods from the most and grumbles from a few. Everyone was anxious to leave. They are knew that they were in traitorous waters.

Scotland was the last place any of them wanted to be. The Scotland Hit Wizard Squad was heavily populated in near the ports and were quick to assemble. Strike first ask questions later seemed to be their motto.

For a pirate crew, there would be no sympathy.

Hermione took a glance at the ship from the dock. The maidenhead from the grey Gryffin ship loomed. Formidable, frightening, twenty-five gun ports on a side, and rail guns to boot. This was a ship made to strike fear in their enemies. She smirked and turned slowly walking away from the port, whistling a tune. "Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me…"

Edinburgh seemed almost dead at this hour. Hermione felt unsettled as she left the port, walking toward the fisherman's borough. She sat on an outside bench and pulled out her map.

"You know it's bad luck to be singing about Pirates Captain." Harry threw back his head and laughed. Hermione smiled and glanced over.

"Also bad luck to have a women on board but you know how well I do with superstitions. Bunch of Divination crazy shyte."

"Aye. Saved my life once upon a time." Harry gathered a faraway look in his eye. "But that was quick some time ago."

"Aye." There was a pregnant pause as they looked upon the rest of the crew, both lost in thought.

It had been quite some time since they thought of the past. Of the global war that was held between the dark and the light. That's how they found themselves in such a predicament in the first place, riding through from coast to coast saving muggles and muggleborns from the enslavement of their kind. Dark Wizards had taken over the world.

Hermione and Harry had managed to escape, vowing to die before they hand their lives over the Dark side. That's how they became pirates.

And now Hermione had a new plan; to no longer blinding run into the abyss as they had been for the last two years. They were saving muggles sure, but at a great cost. Many muggles and wizards alike had fallen for the cause. Their lives, but a small price to pay for freedom.

Dawn had finally passed them now, and the crew were quickly making way to the ship. Once on board and out of the port, the crew looked at their Captain expectantly.

"Where to Cap'n?" a man with a burly long brown beard asked.

Hermione glanced at her crew, all eyes waiting expectantly, "We will be heading south - to London!"

"London? But ain't that where we are all trying to escape from?"

"Aye" she replied, a devilish grin slowly making its way across her face.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? I'll be trying to upload the next chapter within the next week or so (hopefully no longer than 2 weeks) but yeah.**

 **Lova Yah!**

 ***Jimmie**


	2. The Journey

" _There is no beauty in sadness. No honor in suffering. No growth in fear. No relief in hate. It's just a waste of perfectly good happiness."_ ― _**Katerina Stoykova Klemer**_

* * *

"We need to dock in Hythe Port. How long can that expect to take?" Hermione walked toward the ship's Quartermaster, Neville. He was sort of second in command, and was voted almost unanimously as captain, but declined the position. It appeared that even after the first war, Neville was never a fan of being in the spotlight, although quartermaster wasn't too far off. Hermione was just the one to come up with the plans nowadays. Not to mention, it wasn't every day that a woman was even in the running towards becoming the captain.

"It would be in two days' time."

"Alright then, guess we should go talk to the crew. "She started to walk to the exit of the captain's quarters.

"Wait a minute 'Moine." He lifted his head from the map spread out onto the large maple table.

Hermione turned around. "Yes?"

"Well, don't you think that this mission might be a tad foolish? What makes you trust this man?"

"You already know that Neville."

"Yes, but you're putting everyone on the line for this and for what? For Ron? He's probably dead by now Hermione. The Hit Wizards never leave a soul alive and you know that. I'm sure that by this point they've made an example out of him. I don't think we should risk anything more because of it."

"It's not just about that. Our going to London is about so much more. Do you know how many people are suffering in London? Everyone who isn't on the _His_ side has been eradicated, or worse, enslaved. Do you know what kind of life that is Neville? To be reduced to nothing? I for one won't stand for it!"

"I still don't think we should risk it."

"Well as the Captain of this ship, what I say goes."

"You know it doesn't work like that."

"I don't care! We're doing this and that's final! I won't let innocent people suffer because of their blood."

Neville just sighed and left the Captain's Quarters. He knew that when it came to Ron, Harry and Hermione would travel to the ends of the Earth to rescue their best friend.

The war had ended almost two years ago. It had taken months to find the horcruxes, and then a couple more to figure out that they hadn't in fact gotten them all. The Battle of Hogwarts had come, and all of their hard work, they regrettably realized, was for nought. Apparently, Voldemort had been anticipating their moves, and created one final horcrux; just to be safe. And how lucky he was. With Voldemort standing and Harry without any more lives left, they had no choice but to retreat.

But that was more difficult than the battle itself. With nowhere safe in England to run - as the muggle population was quickly imprisoned by the Death Eaters - Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly ran out of options. They tried anywhere they could, from coast to coast, with no luck and the enemy forces becoming more widespread.

Apparating was much too dangerous, because you never knew who was going to be standing on the other side. Not to mention that they were probably just waiting for one of the rebels to try it, the most recorded form of magic. So they had to make up a way to travel.

As the Death Eaters captured more and more people off of the coast, enslaving and killing all who rebelled, Hermione gathered the idea that instead of on foot, or worse, broom, that they could travel by boat as a better way to get around. This way, they could travel virtually undetected by the new Dark Wizard law.

It had taken them quite some time to get their dreams into fruition. Apparently, you need a crew and knowledge of ship operations in order to go anywhere even with magic. It had taken months of careful bargaining and swift magic to obtain a ship suitable for their needs. Then they needed a crew.

Only so few were willing to follow the young Harry Potter into the lion's den. Fighting dark wizards who would kill you for looking at them? Many were not convinced that Harry had what it takes to overthrow the new regime. It was a slow and uphill battle to gain alliances.

The issue with that was that they needed to travel all over the world to different areas of magical creatures and internment camps, recruiting people for 'Dumbledore's Army'. Harry and Hermione had a plan to rebuild forces and strike again. Only this time, they would be ready.

They didn't realize that at some point they became pirates. Traveling the seas, freeing the enslaved, plundering (although only from those on the dark side), they became the real deal.

And so they traveled across the sea, destroying any camps that they found, full of the disenfranchised. Then they freed them.

It was rewarding work, but expensive. Their funding over that last few weeks had drastically dwindled. With no access to their funds within Gringotts, they were quickly running out of capital. Hopefully, thought Hermione, that was all about to change.

* * *

Harry was confused as to why their two-ship crew was currently on course for England.

He knew that Hermione most likely had her reasons, she wasn't one to just go in blindly. The past few months he knew had been pretty hard. They were on sea almost constantly, and when they weren't, he and Hermione were either trying to negotiate alliances with magical ministries, or free wizards and witches from the internment camps of the 'Dark Ministry'. It was a tough battle, but he just knew that they could do it. That was, until Ron was kidnapped.

The Golden Trio was in Iceland, trying to escort a group of about a hundred enslaved wizardfolk when a group of Hit Wizards appeared on the scene. They had started killing any within their immediate path when they spotted the famous Weasley red hair. At this point, it was clear who it was that they were up against, so they kidnapped Ron and quickly disapparated, much to the displeasure of he and Hermione.

Had Hermione gotten the lead that they were searching for? It would make sense as to why they were suddenly on their way to England. Scotland was dangerous enough for Merlin's sake, they didn't need to go wands first into a battle they weren't willing to handle.

If anything, it probably had something to do with the new stowaway on board his ship. Hermione hadn't said who it was, just that they needed to do everything in their power to make sure he stays in sight. Hmmm. Very interesting.

Harry, his curiosity piqued, decided to have a chat with the new member on board his ship. He took a slow walk towards the brig.

"Ahh Mister Potter. It is such a pleasure meeting you at last." The grimy old man takes a bow, his dirty robes brushing the floor. "Or should I say Captain now?"

"Who are you and why has Hermione taken such a great interest in you?" Harry gets straight to the point. He doesn't have time, or the energy really, to deal with pleasantries.

"Ahh but Captain, I am but a mere old man, on voyage with your crew, and what a lovely one they are."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Didn't Captain Granger tell you before we left the port? Tsk tsk tsk. Manners must be lost on the young. That really shows the lack of communication between captains eh?"

"Quit trying to play games. I asked you a direct question."

"Well if she hasn't told you, far be it for me to spoil the surprise."

Frustrated with the taunting of this old man, Harry, now annoyed, turned away and started his walk back up to the deck of his ship. He was going to get some answers.

* * *

 _Draco walks slowly into the ballroom at Malfoy Manor. In this room, he remembers when his mother would host dinner parties and have many, if not all members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight (blood traitors excluded), around this table. It was here that he was introduced to many of his friends, although the word 'friend' is used very lightly._

 _He sees something large (an animal perhaps?) suspended above the table that his mother and father are standing in front of. As he gets closer, he realizes that it is his Muggle Studies Professor - Charity Burbage. He is horrified, and as he is about to turn around and flee, his mother calls to him._

" _Draco! Quickly! The Dark Lord is arriving soon."_

 _He reluctantly moves forward. His parents are seated at the end of the table and he knows this will not end well. He can see his usually collected mother is visually shaking._

 _Snape finally enters the room and Professor Burbage recognizes him immediately. She begins to scream and cry._

 _This continues for what feels like forever. Draco starts to get dizzy, disgusted by what's going on. He closes his eyes, but he can still hear her screaming. He takes a peak…._

Draco awakes with a start, sitting up in his bed. His chest heaving, he gets out of bed. Today was going to be another hellish day if his memory was any indication.

He shuffles to his bathroom. His injuries from the day before having gotten worse, and the bruise covering his chest and neck has turned from the almost black it was the day before into a purplish green colour. While he rubs his healing potion over the bruise his mind starts to drift off.

After his family's fall from grace, the only thing they had left was their wealth, which wasn't exactly theirs anymore. Voldemort had taken both the fortune and the wealth out of their many Gringotts vaults, and placed it in his wing of the Manor, coveting it as a donation for the cause. He never put it in a vault due entirely to the utter hatred he felt for a place he could not penetrate.

Everything was better before the war ended. Back then all he had to worry about was besting Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio (though Weasel wasn't much of a threat to anyone). He had pretty much anything that he'd ever asked for and his only desire in life was to stand above everybody else. But that time now felt like it was just a dream and that he's actually been in Hell.

He was surprised at how different everything had become. His home used to be a place of the utmost grandeur; an opulent home, with the finest things that life has to offer. It was a symbol of what life had to offer. His home was a marker that society constantly tried to meet, but always fell short. And now a crazed lunatic had taken over his beloved childhood home. Most of the memories of his time in the manor, wiped out with the rise of dark wizards invading every crevice and corner.

It didn't help that his father was allowing all of this either. How could he; a man Draco had always looked up to. As a boy he wanted nothing more than to be just like his father, but now that thought caused bile to rise in his throat. How could his father allow for such intrusion in his own house? Weren't there supposed to be wards up to stop undesirables from entering? What happened to those? _Pathetic Father probably took them down out of fear_ , Draco thought bitterly. _What kind of a man would allow his home to turn to shambles? Why would he allow his family to be in such danger in their own home?_ As his disgust for his father's integrity rose, Draco had started questioning everything that his father had tried to teach him.

What purpose was there for his father to teach him the ways of a Malfoy, if he was going to abandon them at every turn?

Draco Lucius Malfoy hated his life. He hated the Dark Lord. He hated his father. He hated his missions. He hated everything about his life.

He had slowly become a servant in his own house, fulfilling any tasks that the Dark Lord asked of him. That is, when he was graced with His presence. Some days he was a servant boy, waiting on Death Eaters as they tried out new curses and techniques on him. At other times, he was the Manor's Potionmaster, creating anything under the sun that cause may want or need. Yesterday's events involved Tobias Knott teaching his son how to perform nonverbal unforgivables.

Every day felt never-ending as Draco lay beaten and bruised on the parlour floor. That is, however, until today.

* * *

"Hey Malfoy, your aunt wants you to meet her in her study." Barty Crouch Jr. informed Draco as he lit the last step on the main staircase. That was a first. It was rare that Bellatrix requested his presence. He was usually ignored, the Malfoy name tarnished by the lack of progress they had become known for. _Wasn't Aunt Bella supposed to be in Wales negotiating with Giants?_ Draco pondered as he made his way to his Aunt.

Draco started walking towards the East wing where his aunt's study was located. Either this was going to be a great day, or a miserable one. He was sure it'd probably be interesting either way.

He walked down the long hallway, his aunt's study was located at the very end of the hall. He glanced around as he walked, many of the paintings he remembered in this wing had been removed. Aunt Bella never liked anyone staring. When he arrived at the study, the door was already open so Draco gingerly stepped inside.

"Ah! Nephew. It took you long enough." Bellatrix was as formidable as ever with her wild black hair and her blood red robes. She was standing in the corner of the office, her back to the door. It seemed to be a podium of sorts in front of her that she was examining.

"I apologize Aunt Bella, I wasn't notified you were back until a moment ago. How was your trip?"

"Creatures think that they should be treated the same as us. It's disgusting. So I made sure that they were put back in their place." An evil grin spread across her face.

Draco could only imagine what terrible fate the Giants had to endure. Nothing that came out of that tainted wand was ever good. Draco stood silently in front of his Aunts Desk. "You requested me?" Draco spoke devoid of emotion.

"Now you wouldn't be trying to get away from me Nephew, eh?"

"Not at all, I just know how precious your time is."

"Very well. I called you in because I have a mission for you. I've been told that you are quite skilled in potions. Is this correct?"

"Yes..."

"Wonderful. As your Godfather is currently..well let's just say _indisposed_. I will need you to create this potion." Bellatrix shoved an open book into his arms. The book was old, and dusty. The title of it most likely worn away with age. This book had seen better days. "I imagine it to be quite different from the usual potions you've been mustering. I've been told that this one is quite complex."

"Potion No.86? What does it-" Before Draco could even finish his sentence, he was hit with a nasty stinging hex.

"You do not talk back to me boy!" Bellatrix replied, wand raised. "I will not tolerate cheek."

"Yes Madame. I will get on this right away." Draco slightly bowed, then turned out of the room.

He headed for the Malfoy's Apothecary, located right before the dungeons. Draco pushed open the large marble doors into the Apothecary. It was a large ominus room, stocked floor to ceiling with jars and vials. In the middle of the room was a large workbench stocked with the many tools that a Potions-Master would need to get started.

Draco sat the book down on the table and looked at the instructions. It seemed to be a very complicated potion, once that was to take quite a long time. _Three months perhaps?_ Draco ask himself. It seemed as if a lot of energy was about to go into this. _Best get to work then._ Draco rubbed the back of his neck as he read over the ingredients; happy at least to have the day off from being a test subject.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? I made sure to put some Draco in this chapter ( it took me a while because I was fighting quite a bit on whether or not I wanted to). Either the next chapter or the one after that will have some Dramione. As I'm still writing the next one, I haven't figured it out yet. But I love the way it's moving along now! Hopefully you do too! Also you have no idea what the Reviews and follows are doing to my poor heart. Thank you so much!  
**

 **Let me know! Xo - Jimmie**


	3. The Destination

Hello Lovelies. I'm sorry that this is so late. I was recently diagnosed with an auto-immune disease and it's been a bitch dealing with all of the appointments and things. And on top of all that I was moving. Ugh it was a mess. But here we are! Chapter 3. I'm never gonna give up on this story don't you guys worry. I'm expecting the next chapter to be done in a week. Love you always ~XO Jimmie/p

* * *

"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light." ― Helen Keller

* * *

Draco had spent thirteen days studying his new assignments and the ingredients that went into it. It was a very complex potion, with many volatile, unstable, and rare ingredients. Some he knew could be obtained in Knockturn Alley; after the war, it became the only reason to go to Diagon Alley at all. But some of the other ingredients would be hard to come by. _This must be a very rare potion._ Draco thought to himself. And based on the potion's ingredients (things such as powdered moonstone and the blood of servitude), it was definitely dark magic.

Looking over the instructions, he noticed that the potion needed very precise timing. It appeared that Potion No. 86's beginning stages needed to be brewed only during the witching hours during a Blood Moon. It was no matter. Draco had a job to do, and he was not one to back down from a mission. He knew what the alternative was.

The Blood Moon was in four months time. Under normal circumstances, this would not have been a problem, but the potion's complicated ingredients gave no room for error.

There was a loud commotion in Malfoy Manor. After having to share his house for so long, he did not jump at the noise. It had become a somewhat common occurrence and Draco no longer saw this domicile as his home. The noise then became louder, Draco could make out the screaming and excited jeers from Death Eaters. He had no interest to partake in the the 'festivities', they were no doubt incredibly violent.

So instead of Draco rising from the table that he studied from, he stayed put, not wishing to partake in whatever the Dark Lord and his minions had to offer.

It was unfortunate then that Voldemort had other plans.

A loud scream erupted from Draco's mouth as he fell to the ground, clutching his left forearm. _Damn...mark_ Draco grunted as he tried to grab his wand from the table. Then, as abruptly as it began, it stopped. Heaving on the floor, He slowly tried to get up so he could start making the trek to the Parlour.

Draco walked into the room loud and full of eager, bloodthirsty Death Eaters. He moved without purpose, trying desperately to deflect attention away from himself. He didn't need anyone noticing him. But there are some people you just cannot hide from.

"Ahh Draco!" His mother, Narcissa runs into his arms, almost knocking them both over. She was dressed in lavender robes, a stark contrast to the majority in the room, all of whom were wearing black.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Draco asked and he wraps his arms around his mother. "You should have stayed in your quarters."

"Well I couldn't with all of this commotion going on in my own home." She says affronted. "My dear, are you aware of what is going on?" Narcissa glanced around the room, scanning it for familiar faces. _She acted likes she had never seen any of these people before_.

"No Mother, I was just called."

"Alright. I hope this isn't anything too disastrous…"

Draco snorted loudly. "I highly doubt it mother. When was the last time that anything went in our favour? Speaking of misfortune, where is father?"

Narcissa gave a nervous glance to the other side of the hall. "He's over there…"

Draco turned to meet his mother's line of vision. There was his father, the once proud Lucius Malfoy, standing quietly next to Alecto and Amycus Carrow. His once proud form slumped over, his eyes downcast. Lucius Malfoy had seen much better days. He was wearing what appeared to be a long _Wait, is that Burlap?_ Draco cringed at the thought. Here was his father, that man that he had always looked up to - turned servant by the new cause. _At least they've let him live_ Draco thought dejectedly. It had been quite a while since Draco thought anything more than pity for the man who raised him. There wasn't much left of him beyond that anyway.

The room rushed into a hush as Lady Bellatrix strutted into the room. She walked with her head held high, as a leader amongst men. She reached the far end of the parlour, then turned. Not a cough or shuffle could be heard in the room.

"I have just been informed that Harry Potter has been spotted in London." Her wild eyes slowly swept the room, crazed yet methodical. "As we are all aware, the boy and his _filthy_ friend threaten our new and glorious world."

The room shook with the excited reverberations of the evil in the room. Everyone, apart from their daily tasks, was meant to keep an eye out on any of the famed Golden Trio's Harry Potter. It had been 3 weeks since they had taken Ron Weasley, hoping to lure the boy into their crutches but alas, it hadn't seemed to work...that is until now.

Draco didn't share the sentiment. It was of no matter to him whether the boy-who-lived lived or died. The Dark Side had won and that was all there was to it. Apparently Voldemort thought differently.

"The first person or persons to find the boy and bring him to the Dark Lord will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams." _Great, Just what I needed_ Draco thought, before the noise in the hall drowned out even his own thoughts.

"Land!"

"Ho!"

Fred and George Weasley said consecutively.

"Yes yes. We can see it you know." Hermione said impatiently to them. Her Colin Creevy and a few others were already mooring the ship, and some were already leaving the ship for the port. "Must you state the obvious?" The twins gave Hermione cheshire grins.

"Well I don't know mate-"

"What is it you rather us do?"

"We were only in Scotland-"

" 's all the same land innit Fred?"

"Right you are George."

"So what is the point in calling our status at all?" She replied, hands on her hips.

"Oh well would you look at that." Fred and George said simultaneously.

" At what…?" Hermione looked around confusedly. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary (and thinking that she likely just got duped), she turned to the twins, only to find that they were no longer in eyesight, most likely gone to the port.

"You know those two just like to rile you up. Don't know why you let it get to you." Harry had just come off of their second ship, carrying what appeared to be an empty barrel. After dropping it onto the pier, he dusted off his hands and went back to Hermione.

"I've also be meaning to ask you, why is there a stowaway on board my ship?"

"Oh yes! I had almost forgotten. Where is he?" Hermione looked around, trying to determine if he had gotten away yet.

"He's still in the brig. Honestly, why is he so important? Does he have information about Ron?"

"Oh Honestly Harry!"

"Well then what is it?"

"Okay, so here is the thing. It is well known that the Death Eaters have given their fortunes to Voldemort to prove their loyalty to his cause." Hermione leaned forward and started to speak in a hushed tone. "So, it is likely that Bellatrix gave her vault to Voldemort."

"Yes, and?"

"So." Hermione paused. She glanced around to make sure that no one was listening. "Bellatrix, his most loyal, gave everything in _her_ vault. Everything including…"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Hermione you're bloody brilliant!" He grabbed his friend and kissed her on the forehead. "That means that whatever she was hiding in her vault, like _the horcrux_ , is probably in the vault!"

"Yes.. except I don't think it's in a vault at gringotts.." Hermione glanced at her shoes to avoid Harry's imploring eyes. "I think it's in Malfoy Manor."

The smile dropped from Harry's face. "Why would it be in Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione replied, "Well it appears that the old man knows a thing or two about what is happening here in England, and thinks that Voldemort is keeping his riches at headquarters."

"Well then why didn't we get all of the info we needed back in Scotland and leave him there? What the point of bringing him with us?"

"Because I'm not finished with him. There's something he's not telling us, and I intend to find out what it is. Besides, he's asked for something in return." Hermione started to walk back towards the plank connecting her ship to the Port.

"Wait a sec 'Mione" Harry grabbed her arm, "What it is that he wants?"

"I don't know yet Harry. He wouldn't say. I'm guessing he's going to wait until we're in the Manor to let us know." She shook Harry's grip on her. "Now if you'll excuse me, our crew needs help unloading the ship." Hermione then turned and walked towards what appeared to be a small wooden hut near the end of the pier.

Hermione walked to the Harbormaster and he glanced up, made eye contact and then glanced down to his clipboard. "It's three Sickles to tie up your ship." The Harbormaster said, "and I'll need to see your wand"

"And why would you need that?" She asked as she pulled out a small satchel of coins from the depths of her magically extended bag.

"Standard protocol Miss."

Hermione scrutinized the Harbormaster. He was a stocky man, of average height, and he was missing his pinky finger on his left hand. He didn't budge under her gaze. She sighed.

"How about two Galleons and we forget the wand?" She drops the coins on his clipboard.

"Welcome to London Miss Smith." He smiled, at least three of his front teeth missing. _My parents must be turning in their graves._ Hermione thought as she quickly turned away and strode back towards her crew.

Everyone was on edge.. It could be felt, reverberating through the crew members. Many of them were Hogwarts students, they had been at ground zero during the coming of the second war. It had become a dark place, the blood of innocents soaking the ground, giving everything a haunted feel. It was no longer home for them.

It was hell.

And they just stepped back into it.

It wasn't as if there were no people around. You could clearly see the malnourished littering the streets, but aside from the occasional cough, it was eerily silent. The people in the gutters of London looked around, but paid the new visitors no mind. It was nothing new to see people entering from this particular dock. It was home to the lowest of the low. People who were forgotten by the new regime, or worse, those who wished not to be found.

 _What they must've seen..._ Hermione's heart fell as she thought about her brief period in one of the camps. She hoped at least, that being free was better than imprisoned, but by the look of things, she wasn't so sure. In the camps, everywhere there was death: carcasses left in the rain, rats and maggots slowly eating away the death while guards and Death Eaters raped and tortured those lesser beings for the sheer thrill. The laughter…Hermione shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"You a'right 'Mione? Neville asked as they walked down the street. He held a look of concern all over his face.

"Yeah Neville...just brings back memories ya know?"

"Aye, but we've a job to do."

"Aye" She looked up, just as the first drop of a hard English raindrop hit her cheek.


End file.
